


[podfic] contact sport

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Nolan has half an hour to patch herself up before the next game.





	[podfic] contact sport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [contact sport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419301) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 

  


#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5tfzaz9l7kiqdxl/contact%20sport.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> size: 21MB
> 
> length: 30:04
> 
> music: lesbian ballad [i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red](https://girlinred.bandcamp.com/track/i-wanna-be-your-girlfriend)
> 
> i contemplated making a manip for the cover but honestly the visual of roller derby nopat is too much for my bi heart, so it's a still of ellen page in whip it instead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audio] character covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171475) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)


End file.
